


She is His

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.So this is dedicated to two friends. One a really nice friend, who actually helped me edit it. And to the friend who actually lets me take her fanfics and translate them to English for posting.





	She is His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
> 
> So this is dedicated to two friends. One a really nice friend, who actually helped me edit it. And to the friend who actually lets me take her fanfics and translate them to English for posting.

It has been a week, and she knows she promised to be a good girl, but this is too much. He’d left her wanting that morning, had walked away for a mission and left her wet and aching on their bed. She was usually his good girl, loved it when he praised her obedience. Natasha hadn’t touched herself at all since he’d gone on his mission, but it had been a week and after waking up from that dream with drenched panties and an aching need between her legs she just had to do something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was finally opening the door to his apartment after lo many days spent on an op. Once he got in, he wasted no time in walking to the kitchen and pouring himself a generous serving of Asgardian mead. Nearing his bedroom, he heard noises coming from behind the closed door and smirked. The blond opened the door carefully and his breath caught at what he saw. There on top of his bed was a gloriously naked Natasha Romanoff.

 

He watched her, heat coursing through his veins as she used a hitachi wand on herself. Her eyes were closed, little moans escaping her lips as she pleasured herself.

 

“I see my good little kitten doesn’t know how to follow orders,” he growled, smirking when she froze and dropped her toy on the bed.

 

He raises his eyebrow at her, and she looks like a little girl who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The soldier makes his way to the bed, and keeps his eyes on her as she crawls toward him. He allows her to sit on his lap, and lets her kiss him but captures her hands when they shift to his belt. She pouts, and tries again, but he applies pressure to her wrists and she stills immediately.

 

“Steve,” she asks, and he bites back a groan. He can see in her eyes that she knows she was wrong for breaking his rules.

 

He sips more of his drink while she squirms, grinding against his thigh and her wetness soaks through the fabric of his uniform pants. He knows what she wants, but he won’t reward her for what she did.

 

“Captain, please,” she begs.

 

Steve shakes his head, “No, kitten. You wanted to pleasure yourself, go right ahead. I won’t stop your fun.”

 

She shakes her head, she knows she disappointed him and she doesn’t want to keep doing it.

 

He gives her a pointed look, one of his hands leaving her wrist and drawing a trail of fire from her belly button to her neck, where he tightens his fingers around her throat. He groans, when he feels more of her juices seep into his uniform. Steve ghosts his lips over the column of her throat and to her ear, “Show me, kitten. Show me how much you missed me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For a minute, Natasha wants to disobey, wants to challenge him, but his hand tightens a little around her throat and she moans, nodding to show her compliance. She falls back onto the bed, and picks up the discarded Hitachi pressing it back between her legs. Natasha moans not only at the sensation, but also at the dark look Steve throws her.

 

“This is a nice show, kitten,” Steve’s dark voice makes her moan and arch from the bed. She watches as he smirks again, still drinking his mead, “I wonder at what you’re imagining, little one. Is it me? Are you picturing my cock pleasing you, filling you the way you know your toy can’t?”

 

She whimpers at his words, pressing the pulsating head of the wand harder against her clit, one of her hands squeezing at her left nipple. She’s desperate to reach her climax, but something is holding her back.

 

“Steve,” she whines, and she can’t hold back the hint of desperation in her voice. “Please,” she basically sobs, her voice breaking.

 

And then he’s there. His hand is closing around hers on the wand, and he is taking over for her. She spreads her legs a little wider, arching again as he increases the strength of the vibrations over her clit. “Is this what you need, kitten?”

 

Natasha nods, tears falling from her eyes. Her whole body is drenched in sweat, she’s trembling with the need to let go, but won’t. He knows what she wants, what she’s waiting for even though she can’t say it.

 

“Kitten,” he whispers in her ear, “let go.”

 

Natasha shakes her head, she’s afraid to let go. The redhead mewls as his lips descend on her neck, gently kissing and nipping at her sensitive skin, and it is too much and yet not enough. Her eyes slam shut when he inserts three of her fingers inside her sensitive pussy.

 

“Let go, Nat. I’m here with you, let go,” his fingers stroke a special spot inside her, and he presses the wand harder against her clit and she’s spiraling. Her orgasm tearing through her like fire.

 

Her vision goes white and pleasure takes over her world. When she finally comes down from her high, she’s already gathered against his chest, Steve’s fingers combing through her sweat damp hair. She whimpers softly, aftershocks are still running through her body, but she shifts even closer to him.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, her voice contrite.

 

“Don’t be little one. It was wrong of me to leave like I did on Monday morning,” he tightens his arms around her. “But now you know,” he says, his voice deeper, “your pleasure belongs to me.”

 

Natasha nods and attempts to kiss him, he allows the kiss but stops her wandering hand. She looks at him confused and a little hurt, “Steve?”

 

“Later, kitten. For now sleep.”

 

She closes her eyes as he says. Exhaustion washing over her immediately, and he watches over her as she falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
